1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image reading system in which an image, recorded in a film, for example, is read by an optical sensor, and more particularly to a construction by which an image quality of a pre-view image read with a relatively coarse pitch is adjusted.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is known an image reading system constructed in such a manner that an image, recorded in a film, is read by a line sensor in a film scanner, and is then displayed on a screen of a display device of a computer connected to the film scanner. In this image reading system, prior to a regular. scanning operation which is carried out with a relatively fine pitch to record a final image in a recording medium, a pre-scanning operation is performed with a relatively coarse pitch.
A pre-view image, obtained by the pre-scanning operation, is displayed by the display device, so that the user can adjust various parameters so as to obtain a desired image quality, while viewing the pre-view image. The adjusting operation is performed by, for example, dragging a control bar, indicated on a screen of the display device, using a mouse. In the computer, a predetermined calculation is performed in accordance with the adjusted parameters, so that an adjusted pre-view image is indicated on the screen of the display device.
However, an adjustment of an image quality of the pre-view image can be performed only through a computer, and thus only a pre-view image having a default image quality can be displayed.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide an image reading system and device in which an image quality of a pre-view image can be adjusted even in the stand-alone mode.
According to the present invention, there is provided an image reading device including a pre-scanning processor, an image display processor, an image quality adjustment information input processor and an image quality adjusting processor.
The pre-scanning processor reads an image, recorded in a read object, with a first pitch which is coarser than a second pitch used in a regular scanning operation in which the image is read as a final reading operation, so that a pre-view image is obtained. The image display processor displays the pre-view image. The image quality adjustment information input processor inputs information for adjusting an image quality of the pre-view image. The image quality adjusting processor adjusts an image quality of the pre-view image in accordance with the information.
Further, according to the present invention, there is provided an image reading system including a housing, a pre-scanning processor, an image display processor, an image quality adjustment information input processor, an image quality adjusting processor and an external device.
The pre-scanning processor reads an image, recorded in a read object, with a first pitch which is coarser than a second pitch used in a regular scanning operation in which the image is read as a final reading operation, so that a pre-view image is obtained, the pre-scanning processor being provided in the housing. The image display processor displays the pre-view image, the image display processor being provided in the housing. The image quality adjustment information input processor inputs information for adjusting an image quality of the pre-view image, and is provided in the housing. The image quality adjusting processor adjusts an image quality of the pre-view image in accordance with the information, and is provided in the housing. The external device is provided outside of the housing, and can process an image signal corresponding to the image. The image quality adjusting processor is provided only to the housing.
Furthermore, according to the present invention, there is provided an image reading device including a scanning processor, an image display processor, an image quality adjustment information input processor and an image quality adjusting processor.
The scanning processor reads an image recorded in a read object. The image display processor displays the image read by the scanning processor. The image quality adjustment information input processor inputs information for adjusting an image quality of the image. The image quality adjusting processor adjusts an image quality of the image in accordance with the information.